


Two Peas in a Pod

by samanthawithlute



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, Cute, F/F, I'll explain in the notes if you need one, Maybe part of a larger story, Pining, S'mores, Trans Joohyun, Very fluffy, anxiety attack, camping trip, everything is very subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthawithlute/pseuds/samanthawithlute
Summary: Seungwan and Joohyun are best friends and decide to take a camping trip, just the two of them, to relive stress before this semester gets too crazy.





	Two Peas in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

> Joohyun being trans isn't that big? in the story, idk, I didn't want to make it outrightly stated because idk, that's weird. I'm trans and it was important to me that I made her trans as well because I just wanted to make a fic that just had a trans character without it being like, a big deal. It's kinda Way self-insert-y but I wanted that, I wanted to like imagine myself on a camping trip, where being trans isn't the terrifying all-encompassing thing it can be. So, yeah, idk why I felt the need to like, Disclaimer that because this is fic and it doesnt matter, but whatever. 
> 
> So, please enjoy this soft piece of fiction. Also, I've really gotten attached to the characters and I might write more of them in different parts of life and about different things. I'm not sure.

A week earlier Seungwan and Joohyun decided that they would go camping together on the upcoming three day weekend. They’d invited some of their other friends, but Seulgi had a shoot in Quincy those days and Sooyoung and Yerim had made commitments to party all weekend. They were not the same type of excuse, but Seungwan respected them both. Joohyun felt Sooyoung and Yerim could have come, but to be dreadfully honest she was glad she’d be going with Seungwan alone. She’d always wanted to go camping with her. They’d been to parks together before and loved walking alone in nature. Joohyun loved being with Seungwan. 

Senior year had hit them hard and early and the girls wanted a break. Seungwan had her Subaru Outback and she borrowed some of her dad’s camping equipment. But Joohyun needed a sleeping bag first. 

The two of them went out, a week before the trip, and trawled through some stores to find sleeping bags and supplies. 

“I like this one.” Joohyun was pointing at a purple sleeping bag. Despite her minuscule stature, this sleeping bag was far too small.

“Honey, you’re going to need a bigger one. And a warmer one. It’s not winter yet, but it will still be cold.” Seungwan directed her towards a broad range of brown, green, and grey sleeping bags. 

Joohyun was slightly disappointed. She wanted something colorful, something feminine. She’d had a small brown sleeping bag when she was younger, she didn’t like that anymore. She loved browns and greys on Wan, but it wasn’t for her. Not all of the time. Seungwan could tell, “We can make sure to bring your purple pillow. It’s okay.” Seungwan could always tell when something was up. 

Grabbing a brown sleeping bag with green accents, they checked out of the shop, with some dehydrated food and other miscellaneous goodies. They walked hand in hand. Joohyun was beaming now.

~~

“Can you grab that pillow and move it to the backseat? And then can you look for the lantern in my dorm?”

“Ugh, sure!”

“Thanks babe.” Wan was always calling Joohyun affectionate names. It was a source of great joy, but it made Joohyun confused sometimes. Was it just niceties? Or was it more. She didn’t have time to think about it as she scoured the dorm for a lantern. Seungwan’s dorm was unusually cluttered. Joohyun hoped the trip wasn’t too stressful. At least when they got out to the state park the two could relax. 

They would be heading out to Western Massachusetts, checking out Mt. Greylock and some surrounding sights as well. 

“Ah!” Joohyun squeaked when she found the lantern. Returning to the car, parked outside she saw Wan standing proudly, with everything packed. She was wearing loose plaid pants, a grey t-shirt, and a big tan jacket. 

“The light of my life found the light of our campsite!” Joohyun blushed and they packed the last little item. 

It was early in the morning and they had a few minutes too spare before the departure time they determined, so the two grabbed some breakfast from a cafe. Seungwan had an indulgent slice of lemon cake and a nice earl grey tea. Joohyun drank a chai tea latte and had a bagel. Wan wiped cream cheese of of Hyun’s nose. They both giggled. 

~~

The drive was peaceful. Once out of Boston, Massachusetts really quiets up. Wilderness is abound and small shops aplenty. Joohyun had to beg Wan to not buy some souvenirs at a shop. They settled on some strange sodas and shared a small cup of ice cream. 

Joohyun kept asking Wan to stop too, but to look out at scenic views, truthfully some less scenic than the others. The two girls would stand next to each other and look out onto whatever view there was. Sometimes they held hands. Rest their heads on each other. 

Bubbles rose in Hyun’s stomach. She tried to keep them down. The feelings, these little moments that felt more than just friends, they were hard to get through. But she did and she smiled. Because as hard as it was she still got to look at Wan’s smile. 

Joohyun had surrounded herself with other women for most of college. In high school she’d been around a mix, but mainly men. She wasn’t the biggest fan of it. But even though she’d spend most of her time with women, and been friends with Seungwan for the past three years, spending time alone with Seungwan was such a burst of supportive femininity. 

~~

The park was beautiful. They arrived at their spot, not too many people around. They could see the peak of Mount Greylock not too far in the distance. Today it was not covered in fog. Seungwan went to the restroom, leaving Joohyun to explore the campsite, albeit a bit cautiously.

A bug piqued Joohyuns interest. The beetle was small and green, it stumbled over a small branch. Hyun giggled. 

“Whatcha looking at babe?”

Surprised eyes greeted Seungwan’s “Oh, just a little bug.”

A warm chuckle trickled from Seungwan “Oh, that’s nice, well lets set up the tent now, and we can go on a walk too.”

The girls laid out tent canvas and flexible poles, maneuvering them and pressing them into the correct spots. Wan hammered in spikes as Hyun put their supplies in the tent. A sleeping bag, a blanket, a nice purple pillow, their clothes, and some books to read too. The rest of they supplies would stay in the car. 

“Hyun, so there’s this walk around a lake near us. Do you wanna do that, before dinner, we could catch the sunset."“Sounds lovely, and with you even lovelier.”

~~

They walked hand in hand. Again. Seungwan moved to touch Joohyun so many times on this trip already. They almost tripped on each other. Seungwan was just clinging, holding on for dear life it seemed. They chuckled and smirked into each other’s bodies. 

In awe they stared out into the water. They could see some turtles. Some fish in swimming in schools. Birds took flight over the fading sun. Blue sky turned darker, bring new colors with it. Shallow purples, hazy pinks, and soft oranges. The light colored their faces perfectly. 

“It’s so nice to have this time to ourselves Hyun.”

“Hehe, yeah. It’s so peaceful, so far away from school, from society. My mind feels so quiet out here.”“Is it loud at school, your mind?”

“Oh, you know how it is. Life is a lot sometimes. I need breaks. You do too.”

“Hyun, sometimes I feel like just being with you is a good break.”This took Joohyun by surprise. It sounded like something she’d say. Something she would feel about Wan. 

“I guess I do too. But still, being physically away from the anxiety. It’s nice.”

“I love you Hyun.”

“Love you too Wan,” those words came natural to them both. They did love each other. Very deeply, “so, what did we bring for dinner?”

“One of those weird bags of rice and dehydrated vegetables, you know? I think it’s a weird rice and broccoli thing.” 

Joohyun responded with a disingenuous nod of approval, remembering that being out here had its own cost, its own anxieties. 

“I know that look. We brought s’mores and hot chocolate too. And we can go out for dinner another night too. I looked up some nice restaurants.”

“Thanks, it’s getting dark and cold, head back shall we?”

“Course of, Yoda-hyun. Go back, we shall.”

“Oh Hush! you nerd!”

The girls erupted in a fit of laughter as they walked back to their campsite. 

~~

The broccoli and rice was acceptable. It was warm and the girls were tired and cold and that was more the enough. Joohyun had a tiny bottle of hot sauce, always at the ready, that helped the girls wolf down the food from their tiny metal cups (cups acting as bowls, of course). 

They washed out their cups and boiled some water for their instant hot chocolate and settled down by fire. It was warm, strong. Joohyun thought that Seungwan was warmer. She knew she was wrong, the fire was incredibly hot, but Seungwan did warm her heart more than anything she knew. 

Wan was warmed by Hyun too. Being alone with her rekindled a warmth that had long been forgotten. Not forgotten. Hidden. Wan didn’t like those feelings, she thought they would hurt too much. But this night she let them come out a bit. She loved being with Hyun.  
“Can we have s’mores now?” Hyun interrupted Seungwan’s thoughts. 

“Of course dummy. Let me get the graham crackers.”

Joohyun watched patiently as Seungwan intensely and silently built up the s’mores on a plate, ready for action and speared marshmallows on metal points. 

Without words the girls roasted their marshmallows, hoping for golden brown, and of course inevitably getting burnt to a crisp. 

Crunches and chomps of gooey goodness filled their mouths. 

It was a perfect quiet time, with only the crackling of the fire. Wan sneaked looks at Joohyun, her cheeks full of fluff, and smiled. Hyun, also sneaking looks at Seungwan, caught her. They both caught each other staring and chuckled. Seungwan almost choked and Hyun laughed even harder. It was a good night. 

“I’m getting tired Wannie, do you wanna go to the tent?”

“Sure Hyun, let me put the fire out, you go to the tent and move things around till you’re comfortable.”

Seungwan toppled the logs and began to fill some bottles with water. Most of the fire had died down already, just some coals she needed to put out completely. The sizzle of water on the dirt and ash and remaining logs was soothing. It’d always been a nice sound to Seungwan, even if it meant the fire was out. After a few bottles of water, the sizzling stopped and Wan felt confident that it posed no danger. She cleaned up a bit more of the site and retired to the tent as well. 

Hyun looked like she was already fast asleep when Wan entered the tent. She looked cute, curled up in her sleeping bag clutching a stuffed animal she brought. And then Seungwan realized something. Her pillow was there. She had an extra blanket too. And her clothes were in a bag there, as well as everything of Joohyun’s. But her sleeping bag wasn’t there. She looked around the tent and couldn’t find it. Hoping to not wake Hyun she went out to check her car, praying it was in there, just forgotten. 

Wan had no luck. The car was practically empty and the sleeping bag very much not forgotten in the back. Wan was worried. She didn’t know what to do and she could feel herself spiraling. 

She felt stuck. She just needed to reorganize her thoughts. But she couldn’t. She was just standing there, her hands curling into palms, nails lightly digging into her skin. It was dark and cold and she needed to move. She kept repeating it to herself. Dark. Cold. Move. 

“Fuck,” she muttered under her breath “this trip was going so well, I fucked it up, fuck.”

“Wannie? You out there? Come to bed, or well tent, hehe. It’s cold.” 

“Uh, nothing. I’ll be there soon. Uhh.”

“Wan, you okay? 

Joohyun peaked her head out of the tent. Her doe eyes were poison to Seungwan. Silent for a moment, Wan teared up. “I forgot my sleeping bag. I’m sorry.”

“Wannie. There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“Yeah, but the trip it was going so well, and now I forgot the sleeping bag, and we might have to go back or it will be too cold and it will ruin the trip and everything will suck and yo-”

“Seungwan. Do you seriously think that all of that is going to happen, or that any of that could even ruin our trip. Come here, we can think of a solution to the sleeping bag in a bit, but you don’t need to be standing out in the cold.”

“Ok” Seungwan responded timidly. She sat on the cold tarp floor of the tent, until Joohyun threw a blanket around her and dragged her over to the sleeping bag. 

“Baby, it’s okay, the sleeping bag isn’t important. Having the right supplies isn’t important. What’s important, and what’s making this trip so special is you, having you here with me.”  
“Is it?”

“Of course, you’re warmth enough for me, we don’t need another sleeping bag.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, it’s up to you, tonight we’ll have to make do with what we have, but if you need one tomorrow we can go to the closest town and get a new one for you.”

“Won’t that disrupt our trip? I just feel like such a fool.”

“We want to go into town to eat anyways right? We’ll just stop for a sleeping bag too.”

“Okay. Okay. So I guess we’ll sleep in the sleeping bag together?”

Joohyun had been too caught up in soothing Seungwan to realize that that was exactly what it meant. Being on this trip alone was enough to make Joohyun go wild thinking romantically. But attempting to share a sleeping bag, cuddling together for warmth. Joohyun was going to burst. 

And then she was scared. It’d always been a weird thing, having a penis. But if she was going to be sharing a small tent, bundled tightly to each other Joohyun needed to be the little spoon and she needed to not get aroused at any point of the night. Which was hard when you would be tightly bundled up with your closest friend who you thought about more often than breathing. 

“Yes. If that’s okay with you. We’ll probably have to spoon.”

“Ok that sounds go-”

“I want to be the little spoon.”

“Yeah sure, Hyun you okay?”

“Yup, just, uhh, the tired caught up with me. The tiredness.”

“Okay. Thanks for calming me down. I’ll change into some pajamas and be right with you.”

Joohyun slunk down in her sleeping bag and faced the side of the tent. She was filled with so many emotions. Fear, love, excitement, nervousness. It also slipped away when Seungwan joined her. She wriggled into the sleeping bag, cuddling behind her. The girls were both small and fit snug. 

Like two peas in a pod. 

Seungwan moved her arms over, to pull Hyun closer, hugging her tightly. 

“Your hair smells good Hyun.”

Seungwan couldn’t see, but Joohyun blushed. 

“Thanks, what are we going to do tomorrow? Tell me everything.”

“Well, we can hike part of the way up to Mount Greylock. It’s a long way, but I think a good walk would be nice.”

“And on the mountain?”

“Well, I read in a pamphlet that there is a nice tower, and you can see really far. And there are really pretty flowers.”

“What color?”

“I don’t know silly, we’ll have to see.”

“Uh huh.”

“And maybe we’ll head into town. If we get up early enough we can do the mountain and this museum.”

“What’s it … what’s it called?”

Joohyun was clearly falling into a dazed state, only staying awake to talk with Seungwan. And barely being able to do it. 

“Museum of contemporary art I think. We’ll have to see.” 

“Uh huh.”

“I love you Bae Joohyun.”

“I love you too Sonnn … Sungwaaan.”

And she was out. Seungwan to follow not long after that.

**Author's Note:**

> like I said, I've gotten attached to these characters, and might write more, possibly a second chapter to this, depending on interest.


End file.
